deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gorvar/Dead Space: Crossroads (Fan story)
Author's notes: Hello everyone. I wrote this fic a few days ago, and after seeing Forum:Dead Space: Empty Dreams, what do you think? by Tazio1 i decided to post my work aswell.I hope you like it, be sure to post your comments on the discussion page and enjoy! Gorvar 21:44, December 4, 2009 (UTC) 2nd Author's notes: I posted this on my blog since it is easier to post comments, i will delete the forum one, cheers. Gorvar 21:16, January 8, 2010 (UTC) 3th Author's notes: I added a few more things and corrected some spelling. Gorvar 11:42, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Dead Space: Crossroads The corridor was barely illuminated, several parts only flickering on and off. Blood was splattered across the walls, but no body was seen. Heavy footsteps were heard, echoing through the corridor. Boom, boom, boom.... A door slid open with a swoosh sound, a heavy armoured man stepping inside. His armour was covered in white protective plates and black protective layer under them , save for the few blood stains across his torso and helmet. The RIG that along his spine shone bright blue like his helmet’s eyeholes were. A circular ring next to the Rig shone red, indicting it needed recharging. The white helmet looked like a skull, imposing fear to his enemies...if they understood fear that is. The man heard gurgling from a door nearby. He held his large gun close to him he walked towards it, pressing the large holographic button in the middle. The room, like so many others in the ship, was covered in blood, fresh the man noticed, as two disfigured creature were wailing their huge bone claws on a person wearing the same garb as the man did. The creatures looked up from their prey. They had bone claws coming out of their shoulders, small arms coming out of their abdomen, the man raised his gun. ‘Yipi kay ya jay, motherfuckers...’ he growled as he pulled the trigger. Blue bullets raced from the barrels of the weapon, penetrating the creatures bodies. The gunner aimed at the limbs specifically, the appendages flew off with orange like blood following suit Three seconds later the creatures lay dead, the gun still smoked. The man kneeled down to the body, showing a hint of regret when he recognized it. ‘Commander Lauren....’ he said quietly. He glanced over the fallen woman. Her face was contorted of fear, her amber eyes wide open; her short blond hair covered in blood, her torso completely ripped open. Several organs were missing, but a quick glance around the room was enough to locate them all. The man mused how despite her though as nails attitude, her rank as commander, she still screamed when she died. He remembered that a mere three hours ago they had sex in the male restrooms before splitting up to find rations, the last two survivors of the ship. ‘To keep the morale up’ she said, ‘so shut up, follow orders and give me the best fuck you have.’ He followed his commands and took her there and then in the rest room. With every trust he gave her and with every moan the thought of either starvation or shredded to pieces ebbed away. He didn't bother pulling it out when he came, after all, what were the chances of them coming out of this alive? The man thought she felt lonely, he felt that way anyway, and there was something kinky at boning your superior officer. He closed her eyes, putting the gun aside. ‘Hope you found peace Commander...’ His rested his thumb on her bloodied forehead, making a small cross sign.'I sure as hell haven't...' He took out his knife and cut her limps off, making sure the aliens couldn't use her. The plasma knife cauterized the wounds, not making a huge mess. It lessened with each death. Hope, sorrow, anger....he was the last one now. The last surviving soldier on the ship and, perhaps, this part of the universe. In the distance he heard many smaller footsteps, they were right behind him. He could hear them growling, screaming, crashing, beating their way through. He walked over to Commander Lauren’s pulse rifle, taking all the ammunition and the few corned beef cans she had on her, and walked off. He heard the things banging on the door on the other side of the corridor as it began the buckle. Under his helmet the man grinned, raising his gun. Upon closer look he could see his call sign label across the handle. ‘Gorvar’, a nickname that popped up among his comrades in boot camp and on the ‘Valor’ , all dead now. He raised his left arm, pushing one of the buttons, 21st century music blasting through his head phones inside his helmet. ‘Well you made me weep and you made me moan. ' '''When you caused me to leave, child, my happy home. ' '''But someday, baby, you ain’t gonna worry my life anymore.’ He readied his gun, the music picking up as the door buckled. I get satisfaction everywhere I go. Where I lay my head - that’s where I call home. Whether barren pines, or the mission stare, ''' '''Take tomorrow’s collar and give ‘em back the glare. The door crashed as dozens of aliens poured through. They screamed and growled, their claws bloodied already. Gorvar opened fire as he ran and cried his battle cry to the hostile aliens. ‘Bang, bang, bang, bang! Vamanos, vamanos. Bang, bang, bang! Vamanos, vamanos.’ His bullets went through the bodies, limbs flying off left and right. He dodged to the right, narrowly missing a claw attack as he handle bashed the alien back, The bodies dropped as Gorvar made his way through the door. He dropped the magazine from the gun, loading the one he took from Lauren. ‘This is for you commander....’ he thought. ‘For all for all the bitches.’ He made his way to the bridge, closing the door behind him. ‘That would keep the bastards out for a bit....’ the soldier gasped for air. Shutting off the music he checked his rig status, noticing he went two bars down. He gazed at his right arm, seeing the cause. One of the buggers sliced it wide open. He sat down in the captain’s chair, fuck authority, he grabbed one of the medkits he stole from the shop’s store. He could feel the pain increasing, the adrenaline ebbing away. Gorvar took his helmet off, stitching his arm. ‘Aw, aw, aw....’ He thought his situation over, he only had two magazines left, excluding the one he was still using, a knife and just ran out of medkits. He glanced at the ship’s life systems, Oxygen was still aplenty, course was still headed to the sun in the Aegis system. No escape pods, no shuttles, no hope. Gorvar snorted, of course not, Commander Lauren and over thirty guys took this confiscated pirate ship when the shit hit the fan back on the ‘Valor’, they barely had enough time to launch, losing fifteen other guys in the process, let alone fully restock it. He couldn't blame her, it was a fight to survive. They thought they were safe until they uploaded their Rig’s into the ship’s systems and soon enough one by one the soldiers’ rig went flat line. One text log later their worst nightmare came through...a few of those things came aboard. That was five days ago, now Gorvar was the only surviving soldier. One lone man against, by last count, 500 remaining aliens.....He rested his elbow on the counter, letting his head rest on his hand, falling asleep. He awoke from his dreamless sleep as he heard voices. ‘This is USG Ishimura Maintenance shuttle 23, can you copy, over?'. Gorvar sat up, looking at the monitor of a audio file displayed via hologram. ‘Repeat this is USG Ishimura Maintenance shuttle 23, can you copy, over?’. Gorvar slammed his hand on the button. ‘This is Gorvar, I copy, over.’ ‘Thank god!’ the voice on the other end cheered of joy. ‘I tried to hail you for three minutes.’. ‘Shop was closed sorry.’ Gorvar chuckled. ‘What’s your name?’. ‘My name is Lexinne Murdoch, we’re from the Aegis VII colony, can we come aboard?’. Gorvar stood up. ‘Negative,do not come aboard, repeat, do NOT come aboard, we got alien hostiles in here, over.’ He could hear Lexine gasp. ‘Oh my god....how?’ ‘Me and thirty other guys were from the Valor, we took this confiscated ship to escape the shit that hit the fan there...seems some of that shit came after us.’. ‘Hello, Gorvar was it?’ a male voice sounded. ‘My name is Gabe Weller, Ishimura security, we had the same problem on the Ishimura and the colony with those bastards, we need fuel, oxygen and food.’. ‘We got enough of that here....’ Gorvar sighed. ‘And about 500 of those bloody things.’. ‘Marvellous...’ Weller sighed. ‘When you thought we were rid of them, they keep fucking following us....how many of you are in there, can I speak to your commanding officer?’. ‘I’m the last one left, commanding officer kicked the bucket twenty minutes ago..’ Gorvar’s mind went back to Lauren’s dead body, and the sweet love they made a few hours before. ‘I’m the last one left.’. ‘Shit....all right, we have no choice to board, or else we’ll either starve or suffocate to death.’. Gorvar began typing away. ‘I’ll send you the blueprints of the ship, I’ll try to get food as-‘. He saw another dot appear on the star map. ‘Hang on, I got another ship on radar.’. ‘It’s allright.’ Lexine spoke up. ‘That’s Isaac, he’s another survivor of the Ishimura.’. ‘His ship had some damage when he escaped the colony, his air supply is running low to, we were planning to meet up in your ship and hopefully find help.’. ‘Well...life sucks doesn’t it?’ Gorvar chuckled weakly ‘Hang on, I’ll patch him through.’. Gorvar pressed a few buttons, a second audio file popping up in front of him. ‘Isaac, you there?’. ‘I’m here...’ the man said on the other end. ‘Who is this?’. ‘Name’s Gorvar.’ Gorvar replied.’ And I’m afraid to inform you that the space zombies got here to.’. ‘Shit...’ Isaac sighed. ‘I saw the ‘Valor’s’ inventory a few days ago and-‘. ‘Wait, wait, wait.’ Gorvar interrupted. ‘You were on the Ishimura, AND the Valor, AND the colony?’. ‘I was.’. ‘How the hell are you still alive, I mean.....what are you, a marine?’. ‘No, a Engineer.’ Isaac replied. ‘Just an Engineer...’. ‘If you don’t mind me interrupting your tea party ladies. ‘ Weller interrupted. ‘We still have a Oxygen and food problem, and we got a man wounded here.’ ‘I’m fresh out of Medkits and the store here has been looted, I got nothing. ’Gorvar replied. ‘I have several medkits left.’ Isaac said. ‘perhaps both of our ships can dock and I can come over.’. ‘Are you mad, Clarke?!’ Weller shouted. ‘Those bastards are in there, and the docking bays are on opposite sides of the ship!’. ‘Relax.’ Gorvar said. ‘The bridge is closest to docking bay one, I’ll pick Isaac up and walk to docking bay two with the med kits while I’ll transfer Oxygen and fuel to your docking bay.’. ‘Sounds like a good plan to me.’ Isaac said. ‘My ship’s Oxygen tank cant be fixed and probably cant hold five people.'. ‘Where are we going after that?’ Gorvar asked. ‘The Sprawl, should take us three days to get there if we have full fuel and oxygen.’. ‘What about the aliens aboard, I’m sure they’ll wont make things easy on us.’ The sergeant said. ‘It never is Gabe....’ a voice in the maintenance shuttle’s background said. ‘Nate.’ Lexine’s footsteps were heard. ‘you should rest...’. ‘I’m fine Lexine.... as fine as a armless man can be anyway.’. ‘An arm?’ Gorvar blinked. ‘How the hell did you-‘. ‘Enough, we’ll swap war stories when we all get aboard, Gorvar, send the Oxygen and Fuel to the tanks in the second docking bay and then move your arse to Docking Bay one and get Clarke and yourself here.’. ‘Alright, punching in the commands now...’ Gorvar typed the commands in. ‘Automated docking procedures are still working and it’s being send.’. Gorvar glanced at the security camera’s on both docking bays. ‘Both bays are free of space zombies.’. ‘Space zombies...?’ Weller asked. ‘How else do you call them?’. ‘Necromorphs.’ Isaac answered. ‘.....Neah, Space zombies is better, anyway good luck all, Gorvar out.’. Gorvar readied his gun, grabbing the last bits of rations and opened the door. Despite the darkness and the sounds all over the ship, Gorvar felt something he didn't have for days....hope, duty and a reason to life. He put his helmet on as he walked through the corridors, not coming across any ‘Necromorphs’, when he arrived at docking bay one. Before he could open the door, he could see the holographic button processing. Gorvar raised his gun, aiming it at the door. The door slid open, revealing a man in a Advanced Engineer RIG, a rusty colored armored suit with a helmet with four blue lighted slots, wielding a small crossbow like weapon. On further glance it looked like a plasma cutter, a mining tool used to extract ore from asteroids. ‘Isaac Clarke I presume?’. Gorvar lowered his gun. Isaac nodded. ‘Right, got the medkits?’. Isaac nodded again. Good, I got about twelve cans of corned beef, it should keep us going until we get to the Sprawl.'. ‘I have some bottles of water and whiskey with me.’ Isaac said. Gorvar smiled. ‘I think we all will need a booze after thi-‘. A large roar thundered through the ship’s corridors. Isaac and Gorvar aimed their weapons at the source of the sound, their lights not able to penetrate the darkness. ‘Sounded like a brute....’ Isaac said calmly. ‘A brute, the hell do you get these names from?’ Gorvar asked. Another roar was heard, closer then before. ‘Run!’ Isaac shouted as both turned tail. The two ran as fast as they could, passing doors and fleshy substance on the walls. ‘We need to destroy the ship.’ Isaac said. ‘if somebody else comes-‘. ‘It’s fine.’ Gorvar replied. ‘I set the ship on a course to the sun, those space zombies will burn up like a marshmallow in a microwave machine.’. ‘Necromorphs.’ Isaac corrected. ‘Whatever....’. Gorvar stopped at a crossroads, opening his left hand palm. He aimed his palm to the floor as blue lines appeared. The line went left. ‘This way!’ Gorvar ran left, followed by Isaac. ‘The Second docking bay should be around this cor-‘ The two stopped in front of a small clearing, covered with Necromorphs from all kinds. Two Gorvar killed earlier, some who crawled, some stingray like flyers....all looked at them with murderous intent. Isaac grunted. As one Slasher cried out, Gorvar shot it’s head off. ‘Don’t shoot at the heads!’ Isaac opened fire, shooting at the nearest Slasher’s arms, ‘You need to-‘. ‘Shoot their limbs off I know....but I recognize that guy, he stole my girlfriend.’. Isaac stared at Gorvar for a minute in disbelief. ‘Us two against 500 space zombies...’ Gorvar grinned. ‘They’re gonna need more zombies.’. Isaac shook his head and opened fire again. The limbs and heads flew around the clearing, none of the Necromorphs able to to get close enough. After the last one was put down Gorvar loaded his last magazine. ‘I think I killed more then you did.’ He said. The engineer sighed. ‘Don’t worry Isaac.’ Gorvar grinned. ‘a engineer isn't supposed to fight.’. ‘You haven’t met Zach Hammond then...’ Isaac replied as he opened the door. As he opened the door however, the floor started to tremble. Both men looked at each other, then back, seeing a faint creature in the distance running towards them. Isaac looked around, seeing a fuel vent. ‘Gorvar, Molotov?’. Gorvar looked at Isaac puzzled, but when the engineer pointed at the vent, he nodded. As the Brute came near, Isaac shot at the vent, fuel leaking through the rupture as Gorvar opened the door. ‘Weller, close the fuel tank, now!’. ‘Alright.’ Weller said via the Rig com system. ‘Why?’ ‘You’ll see, just do it!’ Closer it came, as Isaac put a piece of cloth in a whiskey bottle, lighting it. He threw it above the fuel puddle as Gorvar shot the bottle, the flames scattered over the fuel puddle, flames erupted. The two ran to the docking bay, anguished roars were heard behind them. Gorvar looked up as three figures loaded up the ship. A security agent, a detective without a arm and a young girl her clothing marking her as a colonist. The girl, who could only be Lexine, smiled and waved. ‘Gorvar, Isaac?!’. Gorvar ran up to her. ‘Who else, Santa?...though I would be pretty bad ass if I was Santa.’ ‘Look!’. Isaac pointed. The group looked back at the entrance, the Brute jumped above the flames and charged at them. ‘Stasis it, now!’ Isaac shouted as he raised his left hand as a invisible orb of sorts hit the Brute, slowing it down. ‘Shoot it in the back!’ Gorvar and Nathan, the armless detective with a P-sec handgun, ran to it’s back, shooting at the weak exposed bit. The creature howled slowly, but soon enough quickened it’s pace, turning around, tackling Gorvar against a pile of crates. Isaac fired his plasma cutter, drawing it’s attention, ducking aside fast enough. ‘Mcneil!’ Weller shouted ‘Wedge maneuver!’. ‘Gotcha.’ Mcneil replied as he ran across of Weller, Mcneil left of the Brute, Weller right. The creature smelled the blood loss from the detective as he turned around, growling. It started to charge, but was hit by another stasis attack. Nathan glanced to his left, Gorvar having used his last stasis energy.’ Kill it!’ the soldier shouted. ‘You don’t have to tell me twice...’ Weller mumbled, shooting his pistol at the weak spot. The brute cried out in pain, slowly turning around as Nathan finished it off. Gorvar helped Isaac up as he looked at the dead creature. ‘Wow....nasty bugger.’ ‘Yeh....’ Isaac agreed. ‘Keep it tight everyone, we got incoming!’ Weller shouted as he pointed at several necromorphs as they wading through the fire towards them. ‘Lexine?!’ Nathan cried out. ‘Engines are ready in one minute!’ she cried in reply. ‘Make every shot count!’ Isaac shouted as he opened fire at the incoming Necromorphs. ‘Eat it Space zombies, yeh!’ Gorvar shouted. ‘Space zombies?’ Nathan asked. ‘Don’t ask...’ Isaac reloaded. The group fired but slowly ran out of munitions. ‘I’m out!’ Nathan shouted. ‘Last clip, make it count!’ Weller threw it over then resumed firing. Nathan glanced back, several slashers jumping down from the vents above. ‘They're behind us!’ ‘Everybody down!’ Gorvar warned as he placed his pulse rifle on the floor. He pulled the handle up, activating the turret option. As the group hits the floor the pulse rifle fired at 360 degrees above Gorvar and the others which hit the Necromorphs, killing some. When the gun ran out of bullets, he picked up and slammed it into a Leaper’s spine, breaking it. ‘The ship is ready, hurry!’ Lexine provided covering fire with a rivet gun for her party. Everyone ran in, closing the door behind them. ‘Everybody sit down!’ Nathan sat at the pilot seat, Lexine at the co-pilot. The creatures jumped on top of the ship, hitting the doors. ‘Here we go!’ Nathan shouted. The shuttle fell down from the ship into space, activating it’s engines. The shuttle lost the few necromorphs that hanged on as they drifted back to the larger ship, which was headed to the sun. ‘They’re all gone..’ Nathan sighed exhausted. ‘Let’s hope it’s the last time we see those things...’Lexine added. ‘God willing...’ Gorvar took his helmet off. Isaac took his off as well, his hands going through his hair, wet by sweat. ‘The Sprawl is only a few days away.....best we enjoy the silence for as long as we can...We got a whole lot of explaining to do....’ Weller sat down. He glanced at Gorvar. ‘So....what’s your real name then, soldier?’. ‘Gorvar...’ the soldier replied. ‘Just....Gorvar...’. Weller was stopped cold by Nathan who passed by to see Isaac. ‘Let him rest Gabe, he saved our sorry asses.’. ‘And we didn’t risk ours to save his Mcneil?’. ‘Not the point...let him rest, he'll talk later.’. Weller sighed. ‘Your choice Mcneil.’ Nathan smiled weakly, his eyes gone to Lexine, who smiled back at him. ‘Nathan?’ Isaac puts his hand on Nathan’ shoulder the other held up a medkit. ‘Got your medkit.’ ‘Oh, thanks Isaac.’ Nathan said absently, shortly applying it on himself. Lexine walked over to Nathan, both talking softly in back as Isaac told his story to Weller. As for Gorvar, he thanked god for getting off that ship alive.He closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep. ‘Private!’. Gorvar’s eyes snapped open, recognizing the voice. He pressed himself against the wall, not believing what he saw. Commander Lauren, in full armor, stood in front of him. ‘The hell do you think your doing?!’. ‘No....no....you cant be here...your dead!’. ‘You need to make us whole again Edward!’ she shouted as blood trickled down her mouth and eyelids. ‘You need to...’ she sobbed. ‘Make...us...WHOLE!’. She lunged at him as bone claws erupted from her shoulders which tore at his torso. ‘No!’ Gorvar cried out. He glanced around the ship, everyone fell asleep. Was what he saw....a dream? It couldn't have been real...it couldn't... The End. Category:Blog posts